Conferencia Mundial: Acabemos con el Yaoi
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Si Romano quería acabar con el Yaoi, simplemente debía hacerse un aliado y convocar a una Conferencia Mundial... / Continuación de "La Curiosidad Mató al Gato, y Desmayó a Romano"


Continuación de "La Curiosidad Mató al Gato y Desmayó a Romano" y en cierto sentido también de "Y esto es lo que pasa cuando dejas que tu hermano pase tiempo con un alemán" (Dios, que bueno que el nombre de este fic es más corto(?). ¡Con este fic no busco criticar NINGUNA pareja! O si quiere verse, busco criticarlas a todas por igual (? Amo el Yaoi, amo la mayoría de las parejas de Hetalia, y no tengo nada contra ninguna en particular~ Sólo eso n_nU ¡Espero que les guste el fic! :D

* * *

"_...Entonces Inglaterra desvió la mirada sonrojado, aún sintiendo la caricia de América en su mejilla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas debido a la vergüenza._

–_¿C-Cómo haces para decir eso tan a la ligera... idiota? -preguntó con voz ahogada, apenado. La representación de Estados Unidos lo tomó del rostro bruscamente, buscando de forma casi hambrienta su mirada._

–_Porque te amo. No es a la ligera, es la verdad... Y un héroe siempre es sincero con sus sentimientos -contestó con su voz seductora, aquella que tanto enamoraba diariamente al inglés._

_El europeo sonrió de forma pequeña, con amor, sin desviar la mirada del más alto._

–_Yo también te amo, Alfred... siempre lo he hecho..."_

El tubo de teléfono que se encontraba a un lado de la computadora de la representación inglesa fue levantado. Del otro lado, Italia del Sur, o mejor conocido como Romano, continuaba esperando a una respuesta de parte de aquel británico que jamás le cayó bien.

–¿Y bien?

–Convoca a una reunión. Ahora -ordenó con voz seria, lejos de los gritos histéricos que solía dar cuando peleaba con Francia o U.S.A. El castaño sonrió.

¿De qué se trataba? Romano realmente quería deshacerse de los dujinshis y fanfics. Había dejado pasar la primera vez que oyó a su hermano hablar sobre "Spamano". También dejó pasar el dibujo que tenía el español sobre él desnudo... Pero ese doujin... Ese doujin... ¿A qué clase de persona enferma puede ocurrírsele la simple idea de un Spamano/Prumano/Framano? El Spamano ya de por sí le daba asco (Es decir, ¡Vamos, era el bastardo e idiota español!) pero ¡¿Prumano?! ¡¿El estúpido bastardo de los pollos con menos músculos que el macho patatas?! ¡¿Framano?! ¡¿FRAMANO?! ¡¿CON EL FRANCÉS PERVERTIDO?! ¡Ni siquiera podía tenerlo en frente sin sentir el impulso de salir corriendo!

Pero Roma no era tonto. No era para nada tonto. Sabía que si él intentaba hacer algo con respecto al tema, nadie le prestaría atención (Eran todos unos bastardos egoístas como para siquiera importarles). Por eso debía conseguirse aliados. Y ¿qué mejor forma de conseguir aliados que compartiendo más doujins de otras parejas?

No era que Romano tuviese mucho contacto con los demás países, pero ante situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Tenía que hablar directamente con alguien que fuese al punto, que no se fuera por las ramas, que tuviera un carácter fuerte y que se hiciera respetar. Obviamente no llamaría al macho patatas, así que debió conformarse con Inglaterra.

¿Cómo sabía que Inglaterra ayudaría? Bueno... básicamente porque en cada doujin en que aparecía, lo mostraban como una nenaza. Y no que Inglaterra fuese el macho más macho de Europa con sus tesitos y unicornios imaginarios, pero... algunas cosas le daban vergüenza leer... Por favor, algunos hacían a Polonia más macho que a Inglaterra.

Pero esas cosas ya se acabarían. Los hombres con complejo de mujer desaparecerían de la faz de internet, ¡y todo gracias a él! Le haría un favor al mundo... Estaba demasiado feliz sabiendo que no volvería oír nombrar a un "Spamano"en toda su vida. Y aún no había buscado qué demonios significaba Germano... Tenía sus dudas, pero temía confirmarlo.

–¡Comencemos con la reunión! -se alzó la voz del inglés por sobre las demás naciones. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los miraba a todos con molestia, sobre todo a su vecino francés, la nación americana, y en menor medida al japonés-. Seguramente se pregunten para qué los reunimos... Ayer recibí una llamada a mi casa donde alguien me habló sobre "doujinshis", "fan arts" y "fanfictions"... Investigué un poco... -respiró con profundidad, arrugando unos papeles en sus manos... pero su control no duró demasiado-. ¡¿ALGUIEN PUEDE EXPLICARME DE DÓNDE CARAJO SALIÓ EL USUK, EL FRUK, EL ASAKIKU Y TODAS ESAS MIERDAS?!

–...¿Asa-qué-cosa? -preguntó Estados Unidos con media hamburguesa dentro de la boca, recién comenzando a prestar atención a la reunión-. Y... ¿Qué son usuk y fruk? ¡Parecen nombres de medicamentos para ancianos!

–Frog, ¿algo que decir? -el de ojos verdes fulminó con la mirada al francés, que colocaba la mejor cara de desentendido que podía-. Esas malditas cosas pervertidas no me sorprenderían viniendo de alguien como tú...

–¡Yo no tengo absolutamente nada que ver! -se defendió sin perder tiempo, pero antes de poder agregar algo, Italia Veneciano levantó la voz.

–Ve~ pero, ¡Hermanito Francia! Fuiste tú el que me pasó aquel FrUK la otra vez... -el italiano, con sus ojos entrecerrados, no alcanzaba a ver cómo el rubio negaba con la cabeza, pidiéndole que se calle-. ¡Oh, y ese FrUKUs! El FrUKUs fue divertido ve~ ¡Inglaterra se veía bastante gracioso con ese vestido...

El aura maligna que rodeaba a Inglaterra fue abruptamente en aumento frente a aquellas palabras.

–...¿FrUKUs? -preguntó nuevamente U.S.A aún con sus hamburguesas-. Hey, _dudes_, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué están hablando

–Tsk, el mejor trío definitivamente es el Bad Friends Trio... -masculló Hungría por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos, pero había sido oída por cierta belga.

–Oh, ¡Tienes razón, Hungría! ¡Esos tres juntos son tan... sexys, sobre todo cuando están dándose entre si! -agregó, con ojos determinados y apretando un puño-. ¡Más aún si es España el que va al medio!

–...¿Al medio? -el español ladeó la cabeza-. ¡Oh, pero a mi sólo me gusta cuando me emparejan con Roma! ¡Es tan lindo y tierno cómo me insulta y cómo su rostro se pone más rojo de lo normal! Aunque... El Frain tampoco es malo... aunque creo que el SpaFra es más genial -rió por lo bajo, mirando al francés.

–Sigue soñando, mon ami...

–¡LOS DOS SIGAN HABLANDO, PERRAS! -gritó el prusiano, balanceándose en su silla y colocando los pies sobre la mesa. Se suponía que era una reunión de naciones, pero Prusia, a pesar de ya no ser una nación, siempre se las arreglaba para entrar-. ¡El gran y fantástico Prusia se los jode a ambos a la vez!

–¡Oh, no me hagas reír! -dijo Hungría, golpeando la mesa y poniéndose de pie-. ¡El gran y fantástico Prusia es _uke_ de Francia, España, Rusia, América, Alemania, e incluso puede serlo de Inglaterra!

–...¿Qué es un uke? ¡Oigan, ¿alguien puede responder alguna de mis preguntas?! -exigió el americano, sintiéndose como su hermano... El niño del oso que estaba sentado a su lado y trataba de explicarle la situación desde que la reunión había comenzado pero al cuál Estados Unidos jamás hizo caso.

–Oh, yo puedo decirte lo que es un uke, América -se ofreció Rusia con su voz infantil, sonriendo tiernamente con un aura peligrosa alrededor-. Incluso puedo ponerte como ejemplo Crisis Económica, deberías leer ese doujinshi -el menor puso su mejor cara de desentendimiento, pero sonrió de inmediato.

–HAHAHA, ¡Lo buscaré!

–¡NON! -se puso inmediatamente de pie Francia- Non, Amérique, creeme, no va a gustarte, mejor no lo veas -rió nervioso-. ¡Ni siquiera es tan genial!

–Ese doujin fue perturbador, aru... -tembló China.

–Prometimos jamás volver a hablar de él en una reunión abierta jamás -murmuró Hungría, mirando especialmente a Japón, Bélgica, Francia, España, China, Rusia, Ucrania, Seychelles e Italia, que estaba al borde del llanto.

–Ufuu~ Para mi fue bastante divertido -rió Rusia, siendo visto extraño por los demás, y con curiosidad de parte de Estados Unidos.

–...¿Saben qué más fue extraño? -cambió de tema Bélgica, también nerviosa- El ItaGer que leí el otro día, ¡Estuvo genial! Pero... no me imaginaba mucho a Italia como seme

–Vee~ -sonrió Veneciano, "inocentemente"- ¡Te dije que te gustaría ese!

–Tipo, como que el LietPol es totalmente la mejor pareja -se metió el polaco, que mientras participaba de la conversación, se limaba las uñas-. Sobre todo cuando me dejan ponerle un vestido, o sea, ¡Es totalmente cool!

–...¿Eh? -una gota de sudor surcó la frente del lituano.

–¡YA CALLENSE TODOS USTEDES! -gritó el inglés, perdiendo la paciencia-. ¡SI ALGUIEN NO ME DICE AHORA MISMO POR QUÉ YO DEBO IR DEBAJO DE UN MALDITO GORDO CAPITALISTA MENOR QUE YO, Y UN JODIDO BARBUDO QUE USÓ UN MALDITO VESTIDO, JURO QUE NADIE SALDRÁ VIVO DE ESTA SALA!

–¿...De...bajo? -preguntó el americano, bajando lentamente su hamburguesa-. ¿A qué te refieres con debajo?

Francia rebuscó en su maleta, casi ni tuvo que mirar cuando sacó un librito pequeño y se lo tiró a Estados Unidos, que nada más abrirlo, inmediatamente lo cerró.

–¿Dónde firmo para terminar con estas cosas?

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No América, no puedes hacerme esto! -gritó Bélgica, poniéndose de pie con ojos llorosos-. ¡No con el UsUK, por favor!

–Amérique! Amérique, yo sé que las cejas de Angleterre son un asco y que nunca nadie lo amará, pero... ¡esos doujins son amor!... cuando no me ponen como un maldito violador, claro -murmuró, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

–Por eso prefiero el FrUK -comentó casi de pasada Ucrania, con total inocencia.

–Oh, el FrUK es muy bonito, pero el Asakiku... -suspiró Hungría, juntando sus manos-. Yo adoro el Asakiku...

–¡Ni FrUK, ni UsUK, ni Asakiku, ni una mierda! ¡Firmen esto y esas cosas se terminan! -Inglaterra sacó un contrato de una de sus carpetas-. ¡¿De qué parejas nos deshacemos?! -preguntó, escribiendo ya con rapidez "FrUK (Francia x Inglaterra)" "Asakiku (Inglaterra x Japón) y "UsUK (Estados Unidos x Inglaterra)"

–¡Spamano! -gritó Romano, levantando una mano, y España de puso de pie gritando con dolor.

–_¡Nooooo!_ ¡No, Roma, no le hagas esto al Jefe!

–¡Spamano! -anotó el inglés-. ¡¿Qué más?!

–¡GerIta! -enumeró también Romano, pero esta vez quien se puso de pie, antes de que Italia pudiese protestar, fue Alemania...

–¡NEIN! -...y todos se le quedaron mirando-. Q-Quiero decir... -se sentó lentamente, sonrojado-. A mi no me molesta el GerIta... y si a Italia le gusta...

–¡Vee~! ¡Grazie, Germania! -se le tiró encima, con los ojos llorosos por la emoción, besando múltiples veces la mejilla del rubio. Romano gruñó, gritó un insulto, les tiró un tomate, y se fue azotando la puerta. España no se movió de su lugar, aún lloraba por el Spamano...

–¡PruAus! -nombró el austriaco, dandole un sorbo a su té.

–Oh, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el señorito podrido -hizo mueca de asco el prusiano-. Aunque es la única forma de que el estúpido aristócrata sea un poco más genial, todo gracias al maravilloso yo.

–¡RoChu! -dijo Bielorrusia poniéndose de pie, viendo mal al chino que tragó saliva desde su lugar-. ¡RusAme!

–...Oh, my God, the fucking commie and me?! -y, la cara de asco que tenía el americano cuando vio el UsUK, era NADA cuando oyó esa simple palabra-. ¡Agrégalo, Arthur! ¡En mayúsculas!

Y así, más países siguieron nombrando pareja mientras un grupo reducido se lamentaba, lloraba, arrojaba objetos contundentes (más de una sartén voló por la reunión) y sufría por la prohibición de sus parejas favoritas. Cruel sería explicar el dolor de las lágrimas de España y Francia especialmente cuando los obligaron a firmar el documento. Ambos se abrazaron luego de eso en busca de contención. Era una dura, dura pérdida.

Cuando la reunión acabó y todos los que aún podían mantenerse en pie (Bélgica, por ejemplo, lloraba a mares en el suelo ante la prohibición del Spamano) se habían comenzado a marchar. Un grupo muy reducido, conformado por Hungría, Japón, Bélgica, Francia, España, Prusia, Italia, Ucrania, Seychelles y Liechtenstein (que Suiza, a MUY duras penas, ya que no quería dejarla con un montón de depravados, había aceptado marcharse sin su compañía), aún permanecían allí. Algunos llorando, otros haciendo un minuto de silencio por la batalla perdida...

Salvo la pequeña liechtenstiana, que sonreía.

–...Liechtenstein, ¿cómo puedes sonreír en un momento así? -le preguntó España con un nudo en la garganta, a punto de volver a llorar.

–...Dejala, aún es una niña... -suspiró Hungría- Ya sentirá la ausencia de yaoi.

–Ellos jamás nombraron el incesto -murmuró la niña, como temiendo que alguien más la oyese, pero recibiendo toda la atención de parte de los presentes-. Ellos nombraron las parejas normales... Nunca dijeron nada del Itacest, o el Germancest, ni el AmeCan, el ChuNi ¡incluso el SpaPort y el Britacest! -todas las naciones comenzaron a, lentamente, recuperar el brillo de sus ojos y enderezarse.

–¡Yo puedo ayudar a conseguir Germancest! -se ofreció Prusia, que era el que menos afectado se veía.

–Ve~ ¡Yo ayudo con el Itacest! -dijo Italia con decisión.

–¡Mañana les daré material para el SpaPort! -se puso de pie España, sonriendo con brillos a su alrededor-. ¡Aunque me gane unos buenos golpes por ello, mañana les traeré vídeos!

–¡Tengo algo de ChuNi por aquí! -el japonés comenzó a buscar entre tus papeles.

–¡Puedo convencer a Escocia y Gales de armar una orgía Británica! -sugirió Francia, y de la simple idea, Bélgica sufrió un pequeño derrame nasal, aún con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

–Ellos... ellos dijeron nada de Spamano... -murmuró, comenzando a sonreír débilmente-. Pero... Pero nunca dijeron nada de Romain... Ja... Jaja... ¡JAJAJA! -rió con alivió-. ¡Romain, UKUs, UKFra, USRus! ¡Oh, Dios, SI!

–¡Liech, gracias! -corrió a abrazarla la húngara-. ¡Gracias, GRACIAS! ¡Te amo! ¡Haría yuri contigo! -la pequeña rubia rió.

–No me agradezca, señorita Hungría... Será un placer para mi compartir mi incesto con ustedes.

Tal vez, no todo estaba acabado para el pequeño grupo...

* * *

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana en casa de Francia cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación con rapidez y nerviosismo. El francés, más dormido que despierto, con una mascara verde y pepinos en los ojos, se puso de pie. Destapó sus ojos, colocó las rodajas de vegetal a un lado, se puso su bata rosa, y abrió la puerta para descubrir en el pasillo a su presidente...

–¡Francia, señor, ha ocurrido algo terrible! -anunció, ignorando la pinta de la nación y entregándole un sobre- ¡Es una desgracia, UNA DESGRACIA!

–François, cálmate, no está bien estresarse tan temprano en la mañana... -murmuró, sacando el contenido de la carta ya abierta para leerlo.

_Querido Francia:_

_Hoy, luego de la intensa reunión que tuvimos, me quedé con la duda sobre ciertas cuestiones, por lo que opté por investigar por mi cuenta. Recordé las palabras de Rusia, y decidí buscar "Crisis Económica" en Google..._

_Como sea, no daré muchos detalles. Sólo quería enviarte la carta para hacerte saber que les declaro la guerra. Mañana enviaré bombas nucleares a sus casas._

_Con cariño._

_Estados Unidos de América._

_PD: Espero que todos ustedes se conviertan en polvo._

–...Merde, estamos jodidos...

* * *

Crisis Económica es un Doujin TodosxAmérica n_nU bastante extraño, un poco triste incluso (? Si quieren leerlo pueden encontrarlo en español :D pero tiene violación así que... ustedes sabrán si quieren leerlo (?)


End file.
